


touched for the very first time

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after 'this accounts tweets are protected'.It's an open secret, well-known amongst the staff—less so in the fanbase—that Goro Akechi has never fucked.





	touched for the very first time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this account's tweets are protected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590842) by [alsahm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/pseuds/alsahm), [benetnash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benetnash/pseuds/benetnash). 



> thanks to asaleed for such a wonderful fic and letting me do this!! doing the alt account + orphan fic on this one bc idk, i can.
> 
> sorry about formatting, mobile sucks and i can't edit after orphaning.

While nothing too concrete, Goro's always had plans for their first date. They've changed over time, old making way for the new—in winter he dreamt of candlelight dinners, by spring, a picnic in the park. It's summer when Ren texts him directions to LeBlanc. A nice quiet sort of café, where the scent of coffee blended in with Ren's aftershave to form something intoxicating.

 

Goro's got cologne on, himself, the expensive stuff that made him want to gag at interviews, that hopefully, will make Ren want to gag on something else. Reconceptualization, his new therapist explained, was the plan. Associate things previously negative with more positive images. And Ren, within proximity to Goro's dick or otherwise, was one hell of a positive image.

 

They make it to Ren's place by sundown. While they met up early enough, at an hour that could reasonably be called lunch, they spent their fair share of time getting to know each other—seeing the angles that no thirst selfie could ever capture.

Ren has a small dimple when he smiles. Goro could spend months describing it poetically if he could, a valley amidst mountains, refreshing and soothing to the eye; but he won't. Because Ren laughs, nervously and infinitely endearing when he points it out. Because Ren's cheeks flush as he gulps down his cup of coffee, still not quite cool—because he points a finger at Goro, lips one step away from forming a pout, accusing him of solely being there to sabotage his heart.

The food is excellent, the type to be eaten slowly and savored. The curry, while thankfully mild, speaks of flavors far more genuine than any roux cube. The sweetness of the onions, the rich gravy, the way the potatoes just melt in his mouth; all of it is perfect. He lets the owners know his thoughts after he finishes (Ren shakes his head, indulgent), waiting until the regular at the counter is quiet to start.

His boyfriend—boyfriend!—grabs his hand as they make their way out. His palms are sweaty, holding tight enough for Goro to feel the fingers press into his knuckles, but he finds he doesn't mind, only smiling as the other steers him away from the shortcut to the station, and towards the more scenic route.

The buildings are soon replaced with trees, the tasteful understated aesthetic with a burst of color. Ren's grip relaxes as they slow down, his thumb now lightly drawing circles in the back of Goro's hand. The path twists and turns, veering far away from the main road, the chirp of cicadas following them further and further in.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji answers at the first knock. “Hey how did it go?” he asks before opening the door. “Ann says Crow is a gentleman and all but you know–”

He stops. Stands still when greeted with Goro Akechi's face, alongside his roommate. There is a moment where he does nothing but stare blankly, but to his credit, his oft derided intelligence decides to work overtime that day, piecing together things admirably.

“I gotta go,” he says. (He's never been a subtle one, Goro notes.) “My mom has a thing. Big thing…uhh, pipes leaking everywhere. All of them.”  He bends down, scooping up Morgana. “I'll take this guy too if you don't mind? Mom says she got some of the nice tuna from the supermarket.”

And with that, he's off—only stopping to grab his wallet and keys from their spot on the coffee table, slipping on a pair of sandals on his way back, before rushing out the front door, cat in tow—before Goro and Ren can so much as take a step inside.

“So,” Ren says, after a moment. “You wanna see my room?”

Overall, it's nothing Goro hadn't expected. He's seen parts of it through several skype calls and multiple selfies, so seeing the whole thing, in person, is much like slotting that one last puzzle piece into place, and witnessing it in its entirety, no guesswork needed.  

Two large bookshelves sit on either side of the room’s single window. They are the first things Goro sees when Ren opens the door, placed carefully against the wall opposite to be as attention grabbing as possible. Only a single shelf is devoted to actual books. The top two of each is filled with figurines—some featherman, some not—ranging from the movable action Red and Black figures holding hands to the more generic titty figures scattered in between. DVDs and Blu-rays fill up the rest. And while Featherman is again predominant, Goro can't help but notice the ones labeled _Arc of Elite._

 

“I bought it second hand,” Ren explains as they lounge on his bed. “Ryuji's mom didn't want them anymore and Makoto _did_ send me a ko-fi.”

He stretches, shirt riding up, a line of stomach exposed. It's gone again within seconds but the image is burned into Goro's mind, his throat suddenly, so very dry.

A simple _hey do you want to fuck_ isn't quite his style, but luckily Goro has other ideas up his sleeve. Slowly, he unbuttons his shirt (private congratulating himself on not wearing anything underneath).

“It's so hot today,” he says, drawing Ren's attention, watching him gulp as more and more skin is revealed. “Wouldn't you agree?”

Ren nods rapidly before remembering he has words—honestly what did Goro ever do to be so blessed—shifting uncomfortably after a string of _yeahs_.

“Do you...” he asks.

“Yes?” Say it! Goddamnit. Just fucking say it.

 

His dick is hard, straining against the jeans Ren had so admired, and Goro would literally do anything for some action right now.

“Want some refreshments?”

Goro wants to cry. “Yes, please.”

While Ren is gone, getting juice from the conbini or whatever, Goro makes a mental list.

  1. Do not pressure Ren into sex.
  2. He is the best thing in your life.
  3. He might not be ready.
  4. Don't do it.
  5. Wait for verbal confirmation.



He breathes slowly, in and out, only relaxing when Ren steps back in, arm laden with bags. He pulls a couple cans of soda out from one, a bag of chips from another, setting the third aside on his desk.

Goro squints, while it's hard to make out, given the lighting, luckily the bags are translucent enough to provide a vague outline. And for his admittedly horny self, that's enough.

He smiles up at Ren, gesturing at said bag, and is rewarded with a downturned gaze, a shrug too exaggerated to be natural.

He opens his mouth to say something Goro knows he would find alluring, no matter how cheesy—when his phone chimes with an alert. He chooses to ignore it, focusing on Ren, who's seemed to get a message of his own.

“It's from Makoto,” his boyfriend says. “Something about a Professor deciding to add a new topic last minute to the finals?”

Ren scrolls down. “She says she won't forgive you if you throw it all away just because you couldn't keep it in your pants.”

Goro sighs. Pinches the bridge of his nose. “She's competitive,” he says after a moment.

Ren smiles. “It's how she cares.”

“Now,” he adds, in a voice silky smooth. “Let's get to learning about venereal diseases, _senpai_.”

 

* * *

 

They don't have sex for the next few dates afterwards, either. They've unofficially adopted a policy of _we'll see when the time is right_ and unfortunately for them, the time was never right.

Their second date featured a dinner at home, starring one of Ren's own culinary creations. A new type of curry—inspired by the butter chicken tutorials on youtube—featuring plenty of heavy cream for maximum richness. Unfortunately, once again, nobody told Ren that Goro was lactose intolerant, and he spent the next few hours with his boyfriend locked up in his bathroom, listening to him groan and moan on repeat.

The third time, they say, is the charm. For them it was not.

Goro made the plans. A day out boating followed by dinner and trip to Goro's apartment afterwards. He picked out a nice restaurant, not quite upscale but definitely out of Ren's usual range. The food was good, company even better. But by the time they reached the apartment, they found themselves way too tired to start anything.

And so the events start to pile up. Ren gets sick. Morgana gets sick. Goro figures out how to connect points in his dissertation right before they can make out and Ren, his ever supportive partner, encourages him to write that down as soon as possible. And so on and so forth.

 

Ren's birthday comes around that fall, and they both decide beforehand that the night before is their day. That's when they're finally gonna do it.

This time, Ren makes preparations. He stops by the health section of the supermarket, makes up a sob story about his poor grandfather with the digestive issues, and gets a bowel irrigation system pretty much handed to him, the clerk annoyed but unaware that Ren was gonna totally use it to bang his super hot boyfriend. (Sorry, Grandpa.)

He's still got the lube and condoms from their first date, bought some jump rope from the hundred yen shop—all those fics and comments about bondage had to mean _something_ —throwing in a couple of toys handcuffs for good measure.

Goro arrives at six pm sharp. He's dressed more casually this time around, in a red hoodie and loose jeans, a look that like everything else, suits him.

“So,” Ren asks, the moment they're in his room, door locked (Ryuji is once again at his mom's but it doesn't hurt to be safe). “You ready?”

Goro smiles at him. “Always,” he says and Ren honestly doesn't know how he missed him being this thirsty their first couple of months.

“Okay so like, starting point. Sucking dicks or sucking face?” Ren gestures to his desk. “I'm cool with either but like, I got a lot of condoms.”

He looks to the other, deferring to the one who got fandom popular for writing cartoon characters doing the hanky panky, trusting him to hold the True Knowledge of Sex Having.

Goro smiles, not a trace of uneasiness shows up on his face. His skills as an actor, always commendable. “We’ll probably need more lube,” he says. “You're supposed to make sure everything is slippery before you put the condom on. For any sex act.”

Ren listens attentively.


End file.
